


This One Time, At Boot Camp....

by JustinStar, RigorMorton



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tate, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jerome, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hair-pulling, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Teen Angst, Top Jerome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinStar/pseuds/JustinStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two troubled teens, Jerome Valeska and Tate Langdon are sent to a camp for wayward boys, by their neglectful mothers. </p><p>Tate's a very quiet loner who keeps to himself most of the time. He has a crush on his fiery haired bunkmate, and unbeknownst to him, Jerome has noticed.</p><p>However the two haven't spoken a word to each other since they arrived. Until two of their bunkmates get into a fight and break Jerome's cot. Tate siezes the opportunity and offers the handsome red head his. Things take off pretty quickly from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time, At Boot Camp....

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration I roleplayed with the always wonderful, Justin Star. This was so much fun to write and filthy dirty. You've been warned ;)

Jerome sticks his hand under the running shower head. He wiggles his fingers through the water, pleased that it's finally hot. It's been a long day and the naked teen couldn't jump in that shower fast enough.

This stupid camp for wayward boys, his mom sent him to, is already getting to him. Although he isn't really any worse off than at home with mommy dearest. He just finds these other boys annoying. The boy's yet to make any friends. Not that he really minds though. Jerome has noticed one of them looking at him a lot. Some blonde kid. Real quiet and timid and the red head finds himself wondering why the other is here. He looks like he couldn't hurt a fly.

Jerome doesn't mind the looks. He's actually really flattered. Yesterday he deliberately dropped his bag on the floor, so he could bend over in front of the blonde, because Jerome's a little shit. He peered over his shoulder subtly and sure enough, blondie took the bait, looking up from the notepad he was scribbling on. Made Jerome's night.

Now he's enjoying the few minutes he'll have to himself - his palms flat on the cold tiles, basking in the hot water falling over his tired body. Thank God the day is almost over.

Tate had been sent to this shitty camp for no reason. Well, maybe it might've been because he told his mother he'd slit her throat if she touched another one of his cassettes. But really, why did she think she could enter his room and just start looking around? When did she become Mother Theresa and say no to drugs and booze?

Now Tate is stuck at this whacky camp for boys who shot the school up and went home to MySpace about it. He didn't belong here. But it is a small vacation, quiet for the most part, and the redhead that slept in the bed next to him made it all that much better.

He'd looked and looked and stared and couldn't take his eyes off of the other. Mostly because he's hot as hell, and Tate doesn't know how to make friends or talk to other guys. He figures that if the opportunity comes up, he'll take it. 

Two of the boys he bunks with are arguing about something. Tate really doesn't pay them any mind. They're fighting over something stupid. Something about one of them eating the other's cookies or some shit. It's background noise to him. Until of course a punch is thrown and both boy's fall down onto the cot next to Tate's - the hot red head's cot, and it snaps and collapses onto the floor. Uh oh. Gingey's gonna be pissed.

Jerome walks out of the bathroom sopping wet - his towel wrapped around his waist, wondering what all the commotion is about. He sees two of the boys puffing their chests out, getting in each other's faces. A mix of 'fuck you's' and 'I'm gonna beat your ass' being screamed, followed by a 'look what you did!'.

When they notice Jerome standing there, everyone in the room gets quiet except for the sound of loud gulping.

The two fighting boys look down at the red head's broken cot and look back up at Jerome. Both instantly pointing to the other, shouting "he did it!"

Tate looks up right at the best time, seeing Jerome still soaking wet with only a towel to conceal his most private area. Man, the other's body though. He's fit, definitely sculpted and everything Tate wanted. This is a picture he would draw later on in his notebook.

His brow raises. He pulls off his headphones that are blasting Nirvana, as the two idiots sound like the tweedles. Shouting about who did it, not giving anything in return for their crimes. 

Jerome walks over letting out a long sigh. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…" He runs a hand through his sopping wet hair. "What the fuck guys! So which one of you assholes is giving me their bed?" 

"Not me!" One of them exclaimed. "He started it!"

"Oh, hell no. I can't sleep on the floor. I have a herniated disc." Said the other.

Jerome rolls his eyes, throwing his hands up and letting them drop. He seriously considers doing something rash, that will probably get him stuck at this camp even longer. Something like bashing their faces into the floor.

Tate usually walks away from the cabin at night, not really getting much sleep until the early early hours of the morning. Insomnia, what could he say?

He rolls his eyes and looks at the redhead. "Hey, Gingerbread. Take my spot. I don't need it." He says and gets up, replacing his pillow with the pillow on the ground, throwing his own on the pile of debris. 

"I don't sleep much anyway. Its yours." He smiles softly, then goes back to that blank face, looking the other up and down, then moving to sit on the cot on the floor, sliding his headphones back on, starting to draw again like nothing had happened.

Jerome spins around on his heels to face the blonde, looking at him through squinted eyes. 'Did he just call me gingerbread?' He thinks to himself. His eyes avert to the two other boys responsible for his cot's demise. "Get the fuck outta here." He makes a shooing gesture with his hand. The two boys nod and bolt for the door to join their other two bunkmates that were practicing their swing on the baseball mound on the other side of their cabin.

The irritated ginger walks over to the blonde sitting on his broken bed, stopping right in front of the other boy, crossing his arms. "That's nice of you…" Jerome says, sounding suspicious. "What's your name, blondie?"

Tate doesn't look up until his peripheral vision is covered in white. And then he's slowly looking up the others legs, to his crotch, up his torso to meet his eyes. And goddamn if he doesn't feel a bit intimidated.

He slides off his headphones again, pausing his Walkman to listen to the redhead. "Tate." He says, not trusting himself to say anything more. He realizes its just them, now. The other two have ran away.

Jerome squints his eyes, looking down his nose at the blonde. He shakes his head, chuckling just a tad.

Normally the angry ginger is very selfish and would just take the bed without a second thought, but something about this kid, makes him feel more gracious. Probably because Tate's the one guy there that hasn't annoyed Jerome yet. The boy's shy quiet demeanor has the red head curious.

"Get up off the floor, man." He reaches a hand down for the other to grab onto. 

Tate's confused as to why this guy even gives a shit. But he takes his hand anyway, standing up and closing his book. 

"I don't know why you're having me stand. I was perfectly comfortable on the ground. And don't try to tell me you aren't taking the bed. You ain't sleepin' on the floor if there's a bed not being used." He smirks.

"Because there's no need to be on the floor. There's enough room on your cot. Don't be silly." Jerome grabs one of his towels from his cubby and starts to dry himself of and running it over his head. He lays the damp towel on his shoulders.

"Are you sure, you don't feel a bit awkward sharing a bed with another dude?" Tate asks, hoping the answer's no.

"Pfft. Nah. I don't give a shit. The other boys are scared of me. They won't say shit." Jerome stands up and slips his boxers on underneath his towel, tossing the towel on his broken cot when he's done.

"Why are they scared of you? You don't scare me." The blonde asks, curiously.

"Hmm." Jerome chuckles. "Well you haven't annoyed me yet. Your nose is always buried in your notebook and your headphones always on." 

Tate shrugs. 'Fair enough' he thinks."There's a reason for both of those. I like my privacy. I've never really talked to anyone, don't have many friends. People think I'm weird, so I embrace it." He shrugs. 

Jerome nods. "Nothing wrong with keeping to yourself, I suppose. I'm a bit of an extrovert, but I don't make friends easily. I think I creep people out." He smirks. "Kinda like it that way. Nobody dares mess with me. You saw the look on those guy's faces. They looked like they were gonna shit themselves." He snorts.

 

Tate nods his head laughing. "True. So what's your name?" Tate asks the redhead. "Now that we're getting to know each other."

"I'm Jerome." He plops down on the other's cot, continuing to dry himself. "You look too sweet for this place. What are you in for?" He smirks playfully.

 

"Me? Sweet? Try invisible. That's a better word. That's what I'm trying to do." Tate says honestly, chuckling. "Well, usually my mom knows better than to go into my room. But she decided to do a raid and found all of my weed, cocaine, booze, and saw me in the bathroom with my wrists bloody. I told her to stay out or I'd slit her throat. Aaaand here I am. On vacation."

Jerome cackles loudly. "You threatened to slit her throat?" He slaps his hand on his knee, laughing. "That's fucking rich. I like you, man. You're alright."

 

The red head lies back, propped up on his elbows."You have a really warm smile. That's probably where I got the sweet thing from." He shrugs. 

Tate smiles, then blushes. "You... You think so?" He asks. He's never really been complimented, so he's flattered. " Well why are you here? You seem nice enough."

The other boy is blushing and it's adorable. It brings a mischievous smile to the red head's face. 

"You think I'm nice?" He places his hand to his chest, before bursting out into laughter. "You gotta take those headphones off more often, kid." The ginger shakes his head. "Well…. I may or may not have tried to burn down our trailer with my mom still in it." A smirk forms on his handsome face. "She was a little freaked out over that. Moms. What are you gonna do?" He shrugs.

Tate looks at the shirtless teen stretched out on his bed and licks his lips absentmindedly. He smirks back as the other laughs. He grins wide. "Awww. You have mommy problems too?? This camp really does work!! Let's chill around the fire and sing Kumbaya now!!" He rolls his eyes, sitting back down on the broken cot, facing Jerome.

 

The red head, takes notice of Tate's glaring. He enjoys it. He's always been an attention whore. Jerome sits back up and leans forward. "I definitely have mommy issues. That's kind of an understatement." He scoffs.

"Why are you all the way over there?" A slight smirk curls his upper lip. He's such a manipulative little shit. He likes to toy with people. That's what he does. Although, he's not a complete tease. Jerome's not opposed to messing around with a boy. Especially in a cabin with four other sleeping boys in it. They'll be back soon for curfew.

The sociopathic teen is a thrill seeker and a trouble maker. He's also a horny teen with raging hormones. Of course, he'll pretend to be indifferent - make the other boy work for it. Besides, this kid's kinda shy. He probably wouldn't come onto him anyway. What's the harm in a little flirting. "You're not gonna sleep on that broken thing are you?" I don't feel comfortable taking your bed over. There's enough room. I sleep in my boxers though. Is that gonna be a problem?"

"That's fine. I do too." Tate isn't falling for the others tricks. He knows what the other is doing. Manipulating. He does the same thing. That's why he looks so sweet all of the time. He wants to crawl on top of the other and kiss him, make out on his bed before the others get here. He's horny and can tell the other is noticing.

"I told you, I don't sleep that much. But if you really, really want me to sleep with you, I can." He plays along. "Yeah. . I'm not exactly tired yet. That's why I'm all the way over here. Plus, the ground is comfortable." He shrugs, biting his lip. He's going to make the other force him onto the bed.

Jerome bites his lip, smirking. "Well.." He rolls over onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows. "Maybe you'll sleep better with a warm body next to you. Studies have shown it's true." He shrugs. But you do what you want."

The ginger likes the other's choice of words 'if you really want me to sleep with you'. It makes him grin and chuckle. "So you're a half naked sleeper too, huh? Looks like we'll get along."

Tate smirks and leans closer, scooting so he's at the foot of the bed. He's face to face with the redhead now, looking him up and down, the way his arms flex when he leans on his elbows like that.

"Yeah. I am. That gonna be a problem later tonight when I crawl into bed at three am?" He asks.

Jerome smiles, eyes wide with delight. This kid is something else. "No problem here." He smirks. Now he finds himself kind of looking forward to that three am crawl in. 

 

"Or are you gonna beg me to come into bed so you have a warm body." Tate teases, though he knows he'll get it now. After a beat, he raises an eyebrow, so close to Jerome's face.

"Me." The red head thumbs his chest, pointing to himself. "Jerome doesn't beg." He says cheekily. 

He swallows hard as the blonde gets practically nose to nose with him. Jerome seriously considers pulling the pretty blonde in for a kiss, but then they'd have to stop, because any second, their bunkmates will come busting through that door. Waiting for them to fall asleep after that would be torture. He doesn't fret. He can tell by the way the other is looking at him, that this will continue later, and he knows Tate knows it too.

"Oh, I bet Jerome does beg. I bet he does." Tate grins and looks away after a good pause. Neither of them will make a move right now. He can tell. 

Instead, he stands and moves to his own cubby, grabbing a towel. "I'm taking a shower before they come in and tear that shit up." He smirks and kisses his hand, slapping it across the redheads face. "Fun talk. Let's do it again later, eh?" He says and takes off into the bathroom, turning on the hot water and stripping down.

Jerome feels his cock twitch at the other's words. No one ever talked to him like that before. It's strangely arousing. He doesn't know how to respond. He just smirks, mischievously for a moment, thinking..'oh, you're bad.' He doesn't take his eyes off of the blonde. Not for a second, until of course the bathroom door shuts. 

He rolls over onto his back, licking his lips. Hopefully those fuckers come back worn out and tired. The red head strums his fingers over his bare stomach, listening to the running water coming from the bathroom. The loud voices of the other boys outside the door, startle him out of his train of thought.

Tate is perfectly happy right now. The hot water feels good on his sore, tired muscles. And he's happy to be alone after that confrontation. He wonders if he's made an impact. Was it good or was it bad what he said? How he acted? He was telling the truth, mostly. Truth was he doesn't hardly sleep at all. Fib was that he would be there earlier than three AM. 

He can hear the boys talking loudly after a few minutes. He rolls his eyes, hopeful that nobody comes into the bathroom. And if anyone does, he has red hair and a large smirk. He giggles at the thought, Jerome walking in and finding a way to lock the door. Then, all hell would break loose between them. Shower sex is something he his totally game for.

Jerome sits up quickly. God only knows how long it'll take before they're all actually asleep. He only has a split second to think. He could slip into that bathroom with the blonde and none of those boys would know. Although, that would have him making the first move. He's not crazy about that idea. The red head always sees himself as the kind that gets chased, not the one doing the chasing.

He's got about five seconds to decide. "Blimey." He mutters to himself through gritted teeth. Letting out a huff, he bolts for the bathroom door, opening it as quietly as possible, hoping to go unnoticed at first, till he can come up with a game plan at least.

Tate hears the bathroom door open, can see the light from the other side and feel the cold breeze from the outside mix with the steamy warmth from the inside and a flash of red hair. Damn, he should be a TV psychic. He knew this would happen. Or at least hoped.

He looks out of the glass door at the other, rubbing the condensation or whatever right where his eyes were, everything else still blurry behind the glass. "Couldn't wait to pee? Or trying to escape?" He whispers. His face is blank.

So much for going unnoticed. Jerome lets out a heavy sigh. He can prance around like an awkward, little virgin, or he can bite the bullet and take charge. The teen knows for a fact Tate knows why he's in there. Dancing around it will make him appear weak and give the blonde the upper hand. Like hell.

He straightens his shoulders and leans his butt up against the sink, crossing his arms. "Actually… You made my dick hard and then ran off into the shower." He shrugs cockily. "I thought I'd give you a chance to make it right." Jerome runs his tongue over the inside of his lip. 

Tate raises both eyebrows at the others confidence. Something he definitely wasn't expecting. "Really? So you're into guys, have noticed I've taken an interest in you, and are interested back? Goddamn I'm good. I think you need to get in here. Like, now." He grins and opens the door, backing up into the hot water and waiting for the other.

He isn't scared. He's virgin. But he isn't scared. He likes Jerome a lot. And that's all he knows. He wants the other, and now he's gonna get him.

The shower door isn't completely clear - kinda frosted just a tad, but it's transparent enough that he has a pretty good view of the other's body, which is lookin pretty good about now.

"Well.. I guess I am." Jerome realizes he's never really thought about his sexuality much. It usually takes a lot to get his attention anyhow. He hasn't had a lot of time to think about sexual preferences. The teen does know that he's aroused right now and the blonde is very cute - adorable even. The thought of kissing and touching him…the thought of being touched by him, is very appealing.

The shower door opens for him, revealing a little more of the other's wet form. It's a little steamy, still.  
Jerome was blessed in the size department. He measured about nine inches when he measured it about a year ago, so he doesn't have to worry about feeling inadequate, but it's still a little new…being naked in front of someone else.

"Fuck it." He mutters to himself, slipping his boxers down and stepping out of them - his throbbing erection standing up past his belly button, kinda makes him feel on display and usually he likes all eyes on him. He loves attention, any attention, but it feels different this time. 

Tate is under the water, looking at the other as he walks into the shower and closes the door, eyes widening at how big it is. "God-" he whimpers, not knowing just what he got himself into. He's only around six or seven inches, being a long time since he's last measured. 

He looks the other up and down, his own cock starting to rise and he's whimpering yet again. He's a bit scared, because now he knows the other can take him. He's in total lust right now, though.

He looks at the other and can't help but want to get on his knees here and now.

Jerome finds himself blushing a tad from the other's staring. It's going about as expected. Of course, he finds himself staring back. The blonde has a nice tight body - muscle definition without being bulky and gross. The kid really is quite pretty. 

"I know what you're thinking.." Jerome smiles playfully. "But can it open a jar of pickles?" He shrugs. "Indeed it can." He grins widely. He figures making a dick joke will get a laugh from Tate and break the tension.

Jerome's stupid joke makes Tate laugh, before he's pulling the other closer, slowly, hands on his shoulders. "Well thank God. If I ever need a jar of pickles opened I'll know where to go. Now, are you going to kiss me before I get on my knees? Or am I gonna have to make all the moves?" He smirks.

Jerome's breath hitches as he's being pulled into the other's wet body. As if that alone wasn't enough to make his cock twitch again, Tate offers to get on his knees. He quickly realizes he's not in control right now. He's being the timid one. Oh, he's not havin that.

The red head pushes Tate up against the tiles roughly, holding the other's hands above his head, before planting a rough, sloppy kiss on the blonde's lips - the running water leaking into their mouths as his tongue penetrates the other's smile, forcing his lips apart. 

Tate groans, enjoying Jerome's tongue invading his mouth - enjoying how rough this was. 

He kisses back, biting down hard on the other's bottom lip when he can, careful not to be too loud with the others in the room right next to them. He arches his back, pressing his own chest to the others, wanting nothing more than to get on his knees right now.

Their cocks brush together, making Jerome moan lightly. The other boy's teeth sinking into his bottom lip doesn't hurt either. He parts lips with Tate and moves his mouth down to the other's shoulder, biting down and sucking the excess water from Tate's flesh into his mouth. 

Jerome grinds his hips into the other boy's for friction. He's painfully hard at this point. He doesn't even care if anyone hears them. He's too far gone.

His lips move back up to Tate's ear, grazing it lightly. "How bout you suck my cock, pretty boy." His voice low and gravely.

Tate doesn't miss a beat, shivering at the others voice on his ear, and sliding his hands down the others chest to his cock, immediately moving to lick and suck on his tip, then take more and more into his mouth, inch by inch as he swirls his tongue around.

He's in heaven. This is his first cock he's tasted, and it isn't bad. He's more turned on than anything, honestly, but this isn't a bad thing.

Jerome rests his palms on the cold tile as the blonde slurps on his cock. The hot water falling over his back mixed with Tate's hot mouth, sucking away at him, makes him dizzy with arousal.

One of his hands tangles into the other's blonde locks, tugging lightly. "Fuck." He mutters out, panting heavily.

Tate sucks like its his source of oxygen, licking, slurping, worshipping this teen's cock to show just how loyal he was to the other, all nine inches were his.

He grins when the other swears and starts to pull on his hair, making him wanna work harder, making him wanna choke on his cock. He takes down a good five inches, almost half of the other, before he's gagging, choking.

Jerome's forehead presses into the wall. He's impressed with the other's enthusiasm. There can't be anything hotter than someone enjoying your cock in their mouth. Not that he has anything to compare it to, but he can't think of anything at the moment.

He looks down, watching the blonde head, bob up and down on his cock. "That's it." He hisses. Take me into that sweet, hot throat." His hand starts to scratch his giver's back, lightly.

Tate can't help but to try and take the other deeper into his throat, but that doesn't do too much. He keeps gagging and choking, and then he's pulling off, a hand pumping as he takes a small break. 

"Are you gonna fuck me now, or should I give you blue balls until I crawl into bed with you later when you can stretch me and fuck me?"

Gotta give the kid points for trying. It's actually really hot, watching Tate choke on his cock. Jerome finds himself grinning - enjoying it a little too much, maybe.

Just when he thinks he can't get any harder, the kid asks him to fuck him, and he's definitely up for that. He grabs Tate by the arm, yanking him up to his feet and pushing him up against the tile once more. "I wanna fuck you in your bed." His eyes widening at the thought. "I wanna fuck you with the other boys sleeping around us." His hands grip Tate's hips tightly - his lips pressed against the other's ear. "Fuck you till you're coming all over those pretty white sheets, that your mother packed for you.

Tate nods, nods to everything, his cock leaking as he listens to the filthy words from the other's mouth. "Please, please fuck me. Make me yours while everyone else listens, wishes they had my hole to wreck. But I know you're the only one that'll use me. You'll make sure of that. Make me yours and yours alone." He whimpers and pushes his ass back against the others cock.

Jerome groans when that tight little ass brushes against him. The filthy words from the other's mouth makes it difficult not to pound him mercilessly into the wall. He takes a deep breath and hops out of the shower, peeking out the door to make sure the other boys are asleep. He hears snoring and sees no movement.

The red head turns the water off, and grabs the blonde by his arm, pulling him out of the shower, and practically dragging him out into the room, not even bothering to dry off or grab a towel. 

He pushes Tate face down onto the mattress and climbs on top of him, pinning his arms down, roughly - grinning down at him - his breath heavy.

Tate tries to catch his breath, feeling the other on top of him, and he's pulling the other's hand tightly over his own mouth, trying to silence his breathing, taking in the others scent and taste from his hand. His ass rises again, rubbing across the other's cock.

Jerome plays along, clamping his hand tightly around Tate's mouth. The other's loud breathing is still audible though. Just muffled a bit. It's hot though.

The red head needs someone to muffle his moans when the blonde's bare, damp ass rubs over his already, rock hard cock. "Ah, fuck." He accidentally mutters. A little louder than he wanted to.

He leans down pressing his lips to other's ear again. "Oh you're gonna get it, you little tease." He growls. 

Jerome takes his cock into his free hand and runs the tip along the inside of the other's crack, teasingly - his pre-cum allowing a nice, smooth glide. That alone feels amazing - warm and slick.

Tate giggles when the other cries out, knowing that,was for him. He grins and moves to lick the inside of the others palm, pushing his ass back against the others cock when he feels it in his crack. 

He loves hearing the other growl like that. Loves hearing just how much he's revving the other up, just because he can. Oh, Tate can be quiet. But can Jerome, is the the question.

The tongue flicking over his cupped palm, has Jerome feeling some kind of way. He's surprised by how big of a turn on it is. The hand is not technically a sex organ, but you coulda fooled Jerome. It makes his cock even harder and he didn't think that was possible.

Every time Tate bucks up against his groin, the red head's eyes roll back in his head. He shakes his self back to reality and scans the room quickly. He sighs when he realizes they don't really have anything to help this go smoother. Well..other than saliva. He'll have to prep the other real good. Jerome's a selfish prick most of the time, but he'd enjoy this more if he knows Tate is enjoying it as well and not in agony the whole time.

He bites his lip, leaning down to whisper as low as possible. "Have you ever done this before?"

Tate grins as he feels the others cock twitch near his entrance. And when asked the magic question, he shakes his head no. Because he's a virgin. He doesn't mean to act like one, but he knows that the other won't see him differently. After all, he swallowed a cock in the bathroom and now he's silently begging for said cock to fuck him. He takes two of the others fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and coating them with saliva, before pushing his wrist back towards his hole.

Jerome's eyes flutter when that warm mouth closes in on his fingers. "Oh, god." He moans out, wondering how he's ever going to keep quiet for this.

Whatta ya know.. The kid is a virgin. The red head has mad respect for Tate. Willing to let Jerome's monster cock, anywhere near his virgin ass, deserves major kudos.

"I haven't either, if that's at all comforting." He whispers. 

His slicked up fingers move find their way to Tate's entrance, rubbing circles around the outer muscles, trying to relax them as much as possible. "I'll take good care of you, I promise." His voice reassuring as one of his long digits slips in - met with immediate heat, and it's wonderful. Jerome is so aroused he can't think straight. It makes him feel needy, dirty and animalistic. 

Tate loves the taste of the others sweat and salty fingers. The taste of sweat on skin. He craves it. Wants the taste the whole time the other is fucking him. He feels the others fingers going to his hole, and then one dipping in and pumping, and its enough to make him whimper quietly.

Jerome presses his lips together, thinking as his finger moves around inside the blonde underneath him. "Would you mind, if I did something…a bit intimate? I think it may help, but I don't want to get kicked in the face." He snorts.

 

What are you gonna do? I mean, my mouth was on your cock, I highly doubt it can get more intimate." Tate shrugs. "I wont kick you, though."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Jerome smiles. He finds it funny, how arousal takes over your senses - makes you almost a different person. Like, if you're eating and find a hair in your food, it's the end of the world. But during sex you'll put your mouth and hands on anything with a smile on your face. Not even a second thought.

He puckers his lips and swirls his tongue around his mouth, gathering all the saliva he can. In a situation like this, there's no such thing as too much.

Jerome lets a string of spit fall from his lips, onto the other's hole. He nestles down in between Tate's legs and pushes his cheeks apart with his thumbs. His tongue comes out and places a few experimental licks over the blonde's entrance. Certainly a warm wet tongue could be relaxing and open him up a bit.

Tate has no idea what's happening, only that the other is spitting on him, and then spreading him, and then all he feels is warm wet inside of him, and certainly not hard like a cock. It was his tongue. Jerome was rimming him, in public, where anyone could catch him.

He opens his mouth, letting out a quiet moan like he was free falling and going into shock. It feels so good, so erotic, certainly not a feeling he's ever felt before. "Oh..." He whispers out, not able to say anything else.

Well, no kick to the face. Just some squirming and delightful moaning. Apparently Tate likes it, which is good, because Jerome enjoys doing it. He's not sure if it's the taste, the thought of how naughty it was, or the snoring of the other boys all around them… Maybe all of the above. Whatever it is, he's into it.

He circles his tongue around counter clockwise, gradually picking up speed. The squishy wet sound it makes, turns him on even more. He starts grinding his groin into the mattress - so hot and bothered, he can't stand it.

Jerome flattens his tongue and licks from the other's perineum, up to the top of his crack, before returning the tip of his tongue to Tate's hole, lapping enthusiastically, slowly licking him open. 

Tate can't see what's happening, but he's sure of how filthy it looks to the other. He can only hear and feel what's happening, and its so dirty, so erotic and dangerous and he actually loves it. 

Soft moans turn into him having to bite down on his own hand and use the other to try and pump his own leaking cock, a puddle starting to form underneath himself.

"More..." He tries to croak out quietly, his eyes closing tight as he tries to stand the extreme pleasure and teasing.

Jerome smirks. He likes hearing the other boy beg for more. The moans slipping from the blonde's lips, egg him on - his skillful tongue now devouring Tate's entrance.

He notices the boy trying to stroke himself. He retracts his tongue for a moment to scold him. "Don't you dare come, before I fuck you." He growls, before continuing his make out session with Tate's, twitching hole - Jerome's chin now wet, from the saliva gathered on the other's perineum.

The red head's so hard, it hurts. He'd lick Tate and fuck him at the same time if he could, but he can't so he fucks the mattress instead, grinding his hips into the cool sheets, as he slathers his tongue over the other with great enthusiasm.

He can't help but think, what a terrible time it would be for one of their bunkmates to wake up. Oh the eyeful they would get. The thought turns him on. The thrill of getting caught and how naughty their being, gets him harder than he thought was possible. His slick, thrashing muscle, stopping for a moment, because he can't keep quiet any longer. "I don't think it's possible to be this hard without it falling off. I think my cock's gonna fucking fall off." His voice choppy and breathy. A hint of a chuckle, behind it.

Tate is moaning, he's a moaning muttering mess, trying to keep quiet but the noises and feeling and just the sheer thought of what's going on is enough to make his own dick fall off.

He isn't religious by any means, but he considers silently praying to get him through this. Because he wants to come. He NEEDS to come, and he can't pull his hands away from himself. He considers just doing as he wants and seeing where that gets him. What's the worst that can happen?

He barely has the time to think before he's letting go, unable to hold back, whimpering and biting the pillow in front of him as he releases about half of what he has, the only thing holding him back is terror for what may happen now. 

"I'm sorry... I- I couldn't..." He mutters quietly, not knowing if running to the bathroom is a safe option, or to just sit here and take the wrath of the other.

Although hearing the other boy orgasm is pretty hot, Jerome sighs knowing he's gonna have to wait a little longer for gratification now. He pulls away, running the back of his hand over his saliva coated lips and lies down next to Tate. He's got half a mind to spank the living daylights out of him, but that would make way too much noise.

He shakes his head slowly, wagging his finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're killing me." Jerome says through gritted teeth.

Tate bites his lip, looking at the other. "I'm really sorry. I... I can make it up to you!! Just tell me what you want." He whispers, looking that the redhead. He honestly wasn't spent. He could go again. 

He feels so ashamed, but yet so sexy because he knows everything kinda depends on him. He's in control, somewhat. "Say the word. What do you want?" He asks, getting closer to the other.

"Well, I'd like to fuck you till your cot's as broken as mine, but I'm not doing so until you're hard again." He crosses his arms, shifting in the bed, crossing his feet. "I guess the question would be..what would get you hard again." He grins, running his tongue over the front of his teeth. Jerome's being a little shit, just because he can. That's what he does best.

Tate moans lightly, mostly because he knows the other is partly right. "Please?? Please help me??" He begs, moving to kiss the other softly, then to his ear. "Please? I'll be good for you? Just... Need some words of encouragement." He giggles lightly. "Lemme be good for you." He whispers.

Jerome's discovered, that begging is a weakness of his. Tate's big brown, pleading eyes looking up at him - his face still glowing from the orgasm, Jerome gave him. It's too much to resist.

The red head sits up and reaches down to his still hard cock, stroking it slowly - not caring that the other is watching him. His erection is too painful for him to care. Plus this should help get Tate hard again, but just in case it's not quite enough, some dirty talk can't hurt.

His other hand wraps around the back of the other's neck, pulling their sweaty foreheads together. "You tasted so fucking good. Got me so hard, I thought I might die." He whispers. His voice gruff and villainous. "So warm and soft on my tongue. Your moans egging me on." Jerome moans softly, fucking into his own palm, mimicking the sounds the other was making just moments ago to taunt him.

"I tongue fucked you, and you loved it." He grins, his palm sliding up and down his pulsating shaft as his other hand squeezes tighter against Tate's neck. "You naughty little shit. You better be ready for my cock, because you're gonna get it so good, you won't walk right for a week." He growls.

Tate is now head to head with the other, looking down to see the other palming and fucking into his own hand, and he wants it to be him. His ass, his hand, whatever. He just wants the other.

At the words from the other, he starts to get harder almost instantly. He tasted good? The other liked it? Liked him? "That good?" He practically squeaks out. "Fuck, Jerome. Please. Please fuck me!!" He whimpers quietly, everyone still asleep around them.

"I just need you. I need your big cock in my ass. I need to be owned. To be fucked by you. Please give it to me. Lemme show you how good I can be."

Jerome gives a pleased chuckle. He was successful. Getting a boy who just came minutes ago, to now beg for his cock, is quite an accomplishment. 'Oh, I'm good' the egotistical ginger, thinks to himself.

"Oh, you're gonna get my cock." He smiles wide, slowly shaking his head." "The question is, how do you want it? On your stomach or on your back?"

"I want it on my back. I wanna lay down and look at you, Jerome. Watch you when you fuck me."

Jerome sneers, quickly pouncing on top of Tate, pinning his arms into the mattress - leering over him like a predatory animal. He takes a quick look around over his shoulder, looking carefully for any movement. Everyone seems to be pretty fast asleep, by some miracle.

He turns back, scowling down at the blonde, pinned down underneath him. "Get my cock wet." He whispers. He could spit into his palm and do it himself, but that's not as much fun. Jerome's never been one to make things too easy.

Tate doesn't know what's happening until the other is pinning him down by his arms and making him want to cry out. Of course, that's not what happens. He doesn't know how to make the others cock wet, because his arms are pinned and his mouth is too far from the others cock. 

"I- I can't..." He whispers, not knowing exactly what to do at this time. "You have my arms pinned and your cock is too far from my mouth."

Jerome buries his face into his own shoulder, trying to muffle his laugh. "That's the spirit." His eyes wide with enthusiasm. That's the whole idea - to see the other squirm. The red head gets off on it.

He decides to scoot down the other's chest a little further, but still keeps his arms pinned. Just for grins.

Tate is barely able to keep his own self from busting up, instead moving his head just a bit to just barely swallow the others tip down. 

He sucks, trying to swirl his tongue around as much as he can, licking and getting the others dick covered with saliva. "Like that?" He asks.

The warm mouth closing in on him once again makes Jerome's breath hitch. The sight of the pretty blonde, slobbering on his painfully hard cock is just too much. "Yes. Good boy." He pants out.

A part of him wants to grab that messy head of hair on both sides and fuck that filthy mouth till his cum is running out of the corners of Tate's lips. But he resists, instead dropping a string of spit, from his own mouth onto his cock, helping the other to get him slicked up. 

He spits on his fingers, reaching back to rub them over Tate's entrance, before sliding down on his knees in between the blonde's legs. 

The red head puts the tip up against the wet, twitching hole and presses in gently, giving time for Tate to open up for him.

"Thank you, Jerome." He pants back, his head falling back to look up at the other as he watches the string if saliva drip onto his cock, and then his hole is being rubbed and he loves that feeling.

He closes his eyes and remembers back to the first time he discovered how to get himself off. How good that felt to him way back when, before he'd figured out just what else the human body could do.

He never thought he could feel better than that one moment, and then he's being opened up and its like a whole world was opening. He pulls one of Jerome's hands over his mouth, moaning against it to muffle himself.

Jerome squeezes his hand tightly around Tate's mouth again - the muffled moans driving him nuts. He presses in a little further - the tight ring of muscle putting up a slight resistance as expected. He takes hold of the other's cock with his free hand and starts to stroke it, gently. "Relax." He whispers, rolling his hips, about two inches of his cock inside so far. "Lick my hand." He barks.

Tate whimpers as the other tightens his hand, his ass wanting to fight the foreign object back, his head and heart for it, but his body against it. He tries to relax, closing his eyes and licking the others still wet hand, the taste of the other still very much on it, making Tate moan against it. He licks at two of the others fingers as he sits there and takes Jerome.

Jerome's eyes flutter as the other's slick muscle runs along the inside of his palm. He finds it so arousing. It takes everything inside him to refrain from shoving himself balls deep into Tate and pound him till the mattress collapses. 

He takes a deep breath and pushes in a bit more, sliding into the blonde, inch by inch - so immersed in pleasure that he's six inches in before he even realizes it. Oops. 

The red head looks down making sure the other is okay.

Tate didn't know his ass could take all of this, and the other is only two thirds of the way in. He's whimpering, whining, wanting more and more and more. He's almost in, and though it hurts, there's a pleasurable sting to it that he loves. 

"Fuck. Me. Stop playing around." He growls quietly. "You wanted me? You got me. Fuck me." He groans, sucking in two of Jerome's fingers when he was done talking, distracting himself from the pain.

Jerome sneers. He's impressed by how tenacious the young virgin is. 'Where've you been all my life?' He thinks to himself.

Without much hesitation, he slides into the warm, velvety ring all the way, till his balls are touching Tate's perineum, adding an extra sensation to the already pleasurable experience.

His free hand wraps tightly around the other's thigh, holding him still, as he bucks his hips back and forth as hard as he can without making too much noise.

Tate takes it all, not thinking twice as he moans into the others hand again, groaning as he feels stretched beyond anything he can believe.

Without a thought, he moves to bite on the fleshy part of Jerome's hand between his index finger and thumb, silencing himself from crying out. On a particularly hard thrust to his sweet spot, he bites down hard enough to taste liquid crimson pennies in his mouth, smirking as he realizes what he's done, raising his ass back as his tongue laps up the red.

The sweet sting of Tate's teeth sinking into the fleshy part of his palm, makes Jerome see stars. It hurts so, so, good. Next comes a wet warmth, flicking over the stinging cut and the red head's eyes grow wide when he realizes the other is licking the blood off the wound - enjoying it too.

 

Jerome's hips continue their onslaught, picking up a little more speed now that he's even more aroused. This kid is every bit as fucked up is he is, and it seems a little too good to be true. 

He leans over and nips at the blonde's shoulder, teasingly before grabbing hold with his teeth and biting down mercilessly until warm, salty liquid touches his tongue.

Jerome laps it up, still thrusting roughly into Tate's ass - the tight inner walls, practically suffocating his cock as they scrape along each side of the shaft. 

His lips press down around the broken skin, sucking roughly to make it bleed more. Two can play this game.

Tate doesn't know what's happening when the other bites on his shoulder, until he's pulling the pillow up to his mouth and screaming into it, feeling his skin break and the red trickle down.

It hurt, god it hurt, but the pain from his shoulder and the other licking and sucking at the wound, mixed with the pleasure from Jerome's cock against his prostate made for an excellent experience that he would probably treasure for a long time.

Jerome chuckles maniacally at the other's muffled screams - screams he caused. Oh, it's so satisfying. The red head's really getting in touch with his sadistic side. 

"You like that? Huh? You bloodsucking little fucker." Jerome growls out, gritting his teeth, pounding into the blonde's ass even harder now. "You're gonna get it, now." His eyes wide with lust - Tate's blood, still in the corner of his mouth.

Tate groans into the pillow, "Ah, Ah, Ah..." Until he's clenching around the redhead. It feels oddly satisfying to have someone pound the living shit out of you like this. And then to say its basically all your fault. 

He's clenching around the other, so, so, so close. He's just right there. He whimpers, trying to tell the other. To warn him. Tell him to get the fuck off with him. Because he's not apologizing this time.

Jerome can almost see the other's orgasm creeping up on him - something about the look in his eyes. He's close himself, so he's not too worried about it. The sounds coming out of that pretty mouth of Tate's is pushing the red head closer and closer to his brink. Maybe he'll give the other a little push. 

"You gonna come for me, pretty boy? Huh? Are ya? You must be so close. Taking my monster cock up that tight virgin ass so good." He whispers, now petting the side of Tate's face. "Go ahead. Come. I wanna feel you spasming on my cock."

Tate looks up to the other, before he's locking eyes and opening his mouth, a silent moan coming from between his lips as he spasms around the other and feels hot ropes spurt onto his own chest, gasping and clawing at the others arm, now covered in blood and cum.

"Are you gonna come for me now? Add to the mess on top of me?" He asks. "Mix our cum?" He chuckles and looks at him. "Cmon Jerome. Come for me. All over."

As if the pretty blonde's inner walls twitching and clenching around his cock isn't enough to get Jerome off, the flood gates of that pretty mouth open up - those filthy words, spilling out from it making the red head's ears prickle. Oh but it doesn't stop there, the sting of the other's nails adds to the mix and thick hot liquid, splatters against his stomach and that's it. 

"Oh, I'm gonna come for you." He licks his lips. "Fill that pretty little ass up to the brim until it's running down your thighs."

A couple more thrusts and that warm tingle hits Jerome like a ton of bricks - his cock is constricting - spasming inside Tate. "Ah fuck. You milk my cock so good." His voice shaky as he rides out his delightful orgasm, still deep inside the other boy's ass. 

He quickly pulls out, before he's completely done. Cum spilling everywhere. Squirting into the crack of Tate's ass, his inner thigh, and some on his stomach. Jerome didn't know his body could produce that much. A lot more than when he does it himself.

Tate feels the liquid dripping down his asshole, his crack, his stomach, mixing with his own and he's fearless as he drags a finger through the mixture and licks it off, eyes locked to Jerome's the whole time."So good. So sweet, Jerome." He whispers.

Jerome chuckles maniacally at Tate's filthy words. Watching the blonde lick his cum off his fingers has to be the hottest thing he's ever seen. If he hadn't come already, he'd certainly be doing so now.

He rolls off the other boy, falling onto his back, next to him - a sweaty worn out mess. "That was…. I don't even know what to say." He whispers with a chuckle. It's a true miracle, that all four of their bunkmates aren't sitting up in bed, staring at them.

Tate's tired and needing another real shower at this point. But he just wants to rest. Lie with the other and share their warmth. "God that was good. I hurt and I'm exhausted, but it was good."

"Indeed it was." Jerome replies. He leans in close swiping his index finger under the other's chin. "You're a tight little ride, kiddo." 

Tate snorts. "Well..with that monster in between your legs, it's kinda hard not to be."

Jerome cackles loudly. "Ha! This is true." His grin wide and proud. He watches the other's heavy lidded eyes, fight to stay open. A smile of satisfaction moves across his lips. He wore the poor, dear thing out.

Tate curls up close, in the nook of the red head's chest. He's spent and he's coming down from the blissful high of his orgasm. The fight between him and the sandman is not a fair one.

Jerome feels content and satisfied in a way he didn't know was possible. Sex is life changing. Who knew? 

He looks at the other boy with the blonde hair and warm smile - the boy that looks so innocent, but is really just as depraved as he is, and it's hard to wrap his head around the fact that it's not just his own life that's been impacted. Tate's has too. Jerome has just taken someone's virginity - touched someone in places nobody else has - planted a flag that can never be removed by anyone. And the craziest part of all of it is…the same was done to him. It's overwhelming. He tends to take things for granted, but this….this he truly appreciates.


End file.
